


Lessons in Childhood

by Lilbluebox



Series: Good Omens Discord Prompts [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbluebox/pseuds/Lilbluebox
Summary: Newt might not be able to touch a computer without blowing it up, but he makes a mean blanket fort, if he does say so himself.Or: Anathema missed out on a lot of childhood. Newt's here to help.





	Lessons in Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: blanket fort

“You’ve never made a blanket fort?”

Anathema flushes, embarrassed and annoyed at it, and scowls at her boyfriend. “No. There wasn’t exactly a prophecy in Agnes’ book about it. ‘Anathema made the beste blanket forte on her fifthe year’.” she mimics, and feels oddly good for the mockery. “When was I going to find the time?”

“No,” Newt protests, flushing himself, probably for much the same reasons, sans the annoyance. “I don’t - that’s not what I meant.”

She sighs, and adjusts her glasses. “I know it isn’t. What did you mean, then?”

“Only that I’ve made loads,” Newt says, and shrugs underneath the look she gives him. “Not that that’s a bad thing, or a good thing, just that I’ve got experience with it.”

“Like your experience with computers?”

Newt chuckles a bit, slightly nervous and mostly air. It’s stupidly endearing. “Well, no.”

“Oh. Good.”

He grins at that. “I thought we could make one together?”

Anathema finds herself starting to smile, a slow thing that feels far more real than the plastered-bright ones she’s all too used to. “So you’re going to show me the ropes in blanket fort making?”

Newt’s flush is entirely for her smile now. “Yeah, if you want.”

Feeling a touch mischievous, and very pleased, Anathema slides her arms around his waist and pecks a kiss to his nose, laughing at how he goes cross-eyed to watch her do it. “All right, Newt Pulsifer,” she declares. “Teach me.”

His grin, she thinks fondly, could probably power a small country for a year.


End file.
